Double containment pipe fittings have been known and used in the past. Typical of these fittings are those found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,719; 4,915,121; 5,141,261; 5,141,260; and 4,886,305.
While these fittings have been useful in a number of applications, there still is room for improvement and the present invention provides an improved double containment fitting which relies upon the geometry of the pipe segments to present inner and outer spaces for fluid flow.